


Afraid | Newt {maze runner}

by wckdnewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdnewt/pseuds/wckdnewt
Summary: She was afraid from the moment she stepped out of the box and into the Glade. She was sent up a month before Thomas. This gave her time to adjust before all hell broke loose for her. She was afraid to even look towards the maze knowing what was out there, that was until she met Newt and all the fear disappeared.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)





	Afraid | Newt {maze runner}

She jumped awake at the sound of metal clanging against metal. Her nightmare turned out not to be a nightmare at all. The smell of burning oil invaded her nose and she gagged. Falling down with a groan, the metal box gave a jolt. She looked around to see she was encased by darkness, no light could be seen. The metal box was moving rapidly upwards making her dizzy. Her stomach felt like it was twisting. She heaved as she threw up giving her stomach a small relief.

Boxes and canisters littered the floor of the metal cage she was trapped in. She was exhausted and her head was pounding. To stop herself from fainting, she took a seat on a box. She dreaded to know where she was being taken. 

Alaska.

That must be her name. It was chanting in her head over and over again. She had no recollection of anything of the past so the only thing she could do was assume it belonged to her. Images flashed through her mind of people and places but signs and faces were blurred. They never stayed in her mind for more than a second before vanishing to never return. 

It had been about half an hour before she saw light seep into the box. She shuffled into a corner. She heard the scrape of metal against metal as doors above her opened into a sunny sky. The light burned her eyes making her turn away.

A gasp was heard.

“What is it?” A male voice asked.

“I can’t believe it.” A different voice said. This one was also male.

“What’s wrong? Is he hurt? Is it empty?” Alaska was confused by the many different voices. 

Alaska turned to face the voices. Fifty to sixty boys were standing there staring down at her. Some younger, some older, different colors and lengths of hair, different races, but all boys.

“It’s a girl.” 

Many voices spoke up at once all filled with shock and curiosity.

“A girl?!”

“Dibs.”

“Don’t be a slinthead.”

“Is she hot?”

“I bet she’s cute.”

“Slim it, Grant, I bet she’s an ugly shank.” 

The last voice sounded cold and cruel. The sentence stung her.

A hand came into view. She grabbed it and he lifted her out of the box. She looked around consumed by fear. Tall concrete walls covered with thick ivy surrounded all four sides of her. Each wall had an opening as tall as the wall leading out into a big open corridor. What was out there?

“I’m Alby, and this here is Newt.” A dark skinned boy spoke pointing towards the boy who helped me out. 

Many of the boys had left to go back to work once they got to see her. 

“Tomorrow you will get a tour before being assigned to a keeper for the day. I, myself, can not give the tour like I normally do, therefore, Newt will do it. Please, find Chuck and he will show you where we all sleep.” Alby continued walking off with Newt who she noticed had a limp.

Alaska looked around in panic about being left alone not knowing who Chuck is. She saw a boy, looked to be around 12 to 13, coming her way. He looked so happy. Why? Hasn’t he seen this place?

“‘Ello. I’m Chuck. I was the Greenie before you.” Greenie? Slinthead? All these words confused her.

“I’m Alaska. I think.” He gave a small laugh.

“We sleep over in the field by the homestead.” He pointed towards a wooden building that seemed to be falling apart a bit. “It’s getting dark. The runners should be back soon, for now let’s get dinner from Frypan then the doors will close and we sleep.”

The two walked towards Frypan’s kitchen and some picnic tables. All the weird words and phrases she had heard today ran rapidly through her mind, the confusion giving her a headache. 

She grabbed a plate and followed Chuck towards a picnic table where a few boys sat. One was asian and the other she recognized to be Newt. They took a seat earning a weird look from the unknown boy.

“Who are you? Since when do we have girls.” He asked.

“I’m Alaska. I seem to be the first girl to show up here.” She said.

The ground started to shake and a cement scraping sound could be heard. Her eyes widened with fear as she thought the worst things. She was reassured by Chuck and Newt that the world was not ending and nobody was going to die. 

When they finished eating the exhaustion was getting to Alaska. She almost fell down with exhaustion when walking to the field to sleep. Chuck was tired as well and was going to sleep also.

“So, how was your first day in the glade, ya shank.” The words sounded foreign on Chuck’s tongue, like he was still getting used to their language here.

“Well, since the only thing I did was eat and now am going to sleep, I’ll say pretty good. Tomorrow is when my real life begins and I’ll let you know how that goes.” Alaska said. About 5 minutes later she was out having an odd dream about a lab and a cure for a disease. 


End file.
